


Metal Sonic's First Kiss (Metonic Ship Week 2018 - Kiss)

by TheChuckinator



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Metonic Ship Week, Metonic Ship Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChuckinator/pseuds/TheChuckinator
Summary: Metal Sonic has never kissed anyone before. When Sonic kisses him while on a date, it makes Metal question the meaning of a kiss and wonders what it is like to experience it firsthand. (Kiss Prompt for Metonic Ship Week)





	Metal Sonic's First Kiss (Metonic Ship Week 2018 - Kiss)

Metal Sonic sat beside Sonic the Hedgehog as they watched the sun set. Sonic had wanted Metal to come to the park with him to see it; Metal was still trying to process their relationship but whenever he was around Sonic, he felt...happy. He looked at the blue hedgehog who had his face resting against Metal's shoulder. Currently, they were at the park in Station Square and were enjoying themselves. It was their first date, after all.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

The robot said nothing; his optics studied the sky as he looked out the horizon. After a few moments, he nodded silently. "You are correct; the sight is beautiful. But not as beautiful as you."

A blush formed on Sonic's face and he looked at his boyfriend. "What?"

Metal cocked his head. "Did you not hear my observation? You are more beautiful than the sight we are looking at. It is the only logical explanation."

Sonic's eyes widened; he hadn't expected that. His face started to heat up and he became nervous. "Well...uh...thanks, Mets. I appreciate it."

He looked away, embarrassed and flustered. Metal had told him he was beautiful. A smile came to his face; he scooted closer to his boyfriend and turned, then kissed the robot on the cheek. When he pulled away, he waited for Metal to react. Metal put a hand to his cheek, rubbing it for a few moments before glancing at Sonic.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was a kiss," the blue hedgehog told him. Metal just looked at Sonic in confusion, his optics blinking slowly.

"A kiss?"

"Mets, do you...not know what a kiss is?"

The robot shook his head. "I have never experienced a...kiss...before. What is it?"

Sonic laughed. "A kiss is a gesture of physical affection between two people."

"Why do people do it? What is its purpose?"

"Mets, two people who kiss means they love each other. It's natural in a relationship."

Metal Sonic's optics blinked. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Sonic's face flushed. Did Metal really have to ask that question? Silently, he nodded and looked out at the horizon. The sun was going down and it was getting dark. He stood up and stretched, shaking the leaves off of his quills that had fallen from the tree above them.

"It's getting late," he said. "We better head back."

He grabbed Metal's hand and pulled him to his feet. The two held hands as they walked out of the park to go back to Sonic's house. As they walked, Metal thought about what Sonic had told him. Was a kiss really that important? Sonic had said that it was for people who were in a relationship. When Sonic got back to his house, he turned to Metal.

"Well, I should go. It was nice to see you."

Before Sonic walked inside, Metal grabbed his hand. "Wait."

"What is it, Mets?" Sonic asked him; he was curious as to what his boyfriend wanted.

"I would like to kiss you."

The blue hedgehog stared at Metal Sonic. Did he hear him correctly? "You what?"

"I want to kiss you," Metal repeated. "How does one go about doing that?"

"Well...you put your mouth to mine..."

"I have no mouth."

Sonic smirked. "Here; let me show you."

The blue hedgehog leaned forward and kissed Metal where his mouth would have been. Metal immediately felt sparks and closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around Sonic. Sonic deepened the kiss and pushed Metal up against the wall, closing his eyes as well. They soon broke apart and looked at each other fondly. Metal was staring at Sonic as if dazed.

"Wow..." Metal said. "That was..."

He kissed Sonic again. The kiss was more passionate this time, filled with emotion and love. When the two parted, Sonic was smiling.

"I love you, Mets," Sonic said.

Metal Sonic only nodded in reply as Sonic led him into the house, closing the front door behind him. The final rays of sunlight vanished and as day turned to night, the only light shown was that of a dimly lit bedroom.


End file.
